Assassin of the Crimson Dragon
by ChsisAnialation
Summary: In the stories depicted four dragons pledging their love and life to the Crimson Dragon. However, the Crimson Dragon had one special protector from the darker shadows. Giving that one person a pair of daggers made of its skin from when it was a dragon, it had that one person keep the peace by whatever means necessary, it has been passed down for ages, now it's with one strange boy.
1. Chapter 1

Soo-won is a jerk, therefore he gets to be in charge of this OC. This will be a ride you might like. Before I start, the start will be mostly the same as the anime, up until Soo-Won comes in. And yes, there will swear words, blood and violence.

Chapter 1: Deception from both sides

Kohka Kingdom. This is where our story of adventure begins. With a red head playing with her hair in the mirror. She is currently trying to make it look good enough for her crush. Soo-Won, who is her technical cousin. (Hasn't anyone noticed that? She is totally crushing on her cousin! Anyway.)

Tomorrow is the birthday of Princess Yona. The day she turns sixteen. The soon to be happiest day of her life in her eyes. After all, your sixteenth birthday is said to never be forgotten.

'I feel like I am forgetting something.' The crimson hair girl thinks looking in the mirror.

"You should hurry to the ceremony, Princess." One of the maids suggest trying not to sound pushy. They just want the best for her and would rather not be fired for using a harsh tone on accident. That would not be a story to go home with.

Yona's eyes widen remembering this little fact. "Oh thanks! I almost forgot!" She thanks rushing out elegantly. It takes a few minutes to navigate herself through the palace trying to get to the ceremony missing it just barely. "I'm so sorry I missed it father."

He just waves off her apology. "There really wasn't a need for you to show up, so don't worry about it." He says smiling lovingly.

She nods. "Is my hair weird?" She asks like it offends her, but she doesn't have a violent personality, so it sounds like she is dissapointed.

"Of course not. No jewel is more beautiful than you are." King II replies with a smile. It would make a better pickup line, but the crimson haired girl smiles happily.

"Well sure, my face is! I think I'm pretty cute myself." She says twirling her hair in her finger. "But, this hair...why is it so red and curly? It just won't stay straight and neat!"

"I don't think it's bad. Don't you agree, Hak?" The king asks trying to change his daughter's mind about her hair.

"Of course King II. Who would say her hair is weird?" Hak replies. "If I were to venture an opineon, it is brain that's weird."

Yona gives the tall guy a death glare. "Quiet servant."

The two suddenly start fighting verbally. The king just sweat drops. 'Again?' He thinks laughing in his mind.

Later that day

"Why did you drag me here again?" A brown haired boy with natural bright blond and crimson red streaks in his natural neck length brown hair asks a long haired blond royal boy.

Soo-Won looks to the 5'9 boy carrying two extremely sharp double edge 11 and a half inch daggers in two sheathes under his loose shirt. The two daggers hilt are pretty much in the shape of some kind of dragon. The boy swears it is said to be carved from the body of the Crimson Dragon when it was still a dragon, but seeing as there is no proof, they let him keep it. "Only if you explain your freakish hair." The blond says getting the guards to snicker.

A tick mark grows on the boy's face. He has been sixteen years old since a month ago, so he is easily offended when people mention his hair depending on what you say about it. 'I hope you burn!' He yells in his head. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like I was responsible for my birth or anything." The boy growls at him somehow adding sarcasm into his words.

"Yeah yeah. You can figure out that when we don't need you. Which is in a couple months." Soo-Won reminds him. "We are here for the king's daughter's birthday. I am going to kill him tomorrow night and then kill the Princess if she proves to be too much trouble. You got all that, Kioshi?"

'What an asshole! Throwing away an innocent girl's life so carelessly just because she could be a future problem? I hope he suffers when he gets what's coming to him.' Kioshi grins to himself giving off the feeling that he can't wait. 'While he is off killing the guy, I will escape! Good luck finding me after the king's death, you blond jerk.' "Yes, my lord." Kioshi replies.

They soon reach the palace and are greeted by the Princess and some guy with a spear looking thing. Kioshi is surrounded by people wearing fancy clothes while he is just wearing black pants and a loose black shirt so that he can conceal his weapons. He is also wearing black fingerless gloves along with wooden sandals. If you were to look in his eyes, you would be greeted by blue eyes.

"Well since you found your buddies, I'm taking a stroll outside the walls." Kioshi jokes showing no signs of his plan to escape.

Hak and Yona just stare at Kioshi while Soo-Won answers. "Inside the walls you mean?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just go and play with your girlfriend and boyfriend." He replies making the Princess stutter blushing. Hak glares at Kioshi and Soo-Won sighs sporting a tiny blush.

"Who is that guy?" Yona finally asks after a few minutes watching Kioshi walk away to look around.

Soo-Won jumps off his horse gently. "That is my most trusted guard." The blond answers laughing a little bit.

"Why hasn't he ever came with you before?" She asks wondering why he wouldn't bring his best guard.

"Well he has a really short fuse, so I tend to keep him where he can do something useful and not interrupt me." He says nervously laughing now.

"What's up with his hair?" Hak asks bluntly pointing in his direction.

Hak looks around feeling a glare pointing at him. Soo-Won just sighs. "He has a weird problem. He is weird all around. Just don't it to his face. He absolutely hates it."

"I see." Hak says feeling the glare leave. "If he is your most trusted guard, how strong is he?"

"As strong, if not, stronger than you when he puts a little effort into it." The blond replies shocking Hak.

"Why isn't he father's guard then?" Yona innocently asks.

"Well, he was adopted by my father while he was alive. Seeing as he looked up to my father, he trained with his weapons he had before being adopted and trained until he was stronger." Soo-Won explains.

"So he is your brother?" Hak asks for Yona seeing as she is daydreaming now.

"Yup. That and he refused to take place in any kind of meeting involving royalty."

"How does he deal with his hair?" Yona wonders out loud on accident.

"No clue. He says that loves and hate it. He is extremely confusing sometimes." Soo-Won tells her.

"I'll have to ask him sometime." She says thinking of all the things he could tell her about Soo-Won.

With Kioshi

"This place is boring." Kioshi mutters looking around the palace. "It's going to take the fun out of escaping when I get out SO easily." He whines out loud ignoring his surroundings.

"You're going to do what?" A guard asks from behind him.

Kioshi just tilts his head to find one of Soo-Won's guards behind him. Specifically the one who attempted to poison him while he thought he wasn't looking. Kioshi grins a wide grin. The guard stands his ground.

"You won't escape! Not alive, anyway." The guard says. "Besides, I'll tell the new king about this."

Kioshi back flips while pulling out one of his daggers and lands behind the guard. Before the guard can do anything, Kioshi kicks the back of his knee forcing him on his other knee on the ground. He then quickly throws off his helmet into the bushes and places his dagger against the front of his neck. To be specific, in front of his jugular.

"Your not going to be saying anything for much longer. You'll die in a couple minutes to be sure." Kioshi explains ecstatic to kill one of the people who make his life so painful for so long. Kioshi slices a deep cut making sure there is no way for him to survive. Kioshi holds a hand over the guards face to make sure that he doesn't make a sound to give him away. As strong as he is, in a small space with a whole army worth of guards is a suicide mission.

"So you want to have a spar?" Comes the faint voice of Hak putting Kioshi into overdrive.

Kioshi quickly dashes into the bushes with the guard making sure that nobody can see him if they aren't looking. He proceeds to wipe the tiny bit of blood on the guards pants and putting it back in its sheath. Kioshi walks out of the bush leaving the dazed and dying man in the bushes.

'He'll be dead pretty soon. No reason to stay near him.' Kioshi thinks walking away. He resumes listening around.

"Let's go." Soo-Won agrees. "There's my most trusted guard now! Hey guard!"

Kioshi growls under his breathe. 'I'll be out tomorrow. Just deal with his crap for a little longer.' Kioshi let's out a breath to calm himself. He turns around to see Hak, Yona and the source of Kioshi's current hate walking towards him. "What do you want blonde?"

Hak snickers a little at the comment. Soo-Won sighs with a smile. "Would you like to spar with whoever loses between me and Hak here?"

"How do you keep your hair so straight?" Yona asks making Soo-Won freeze.

'Please don't kill her yet.' The blond begs mentally.

'Technically not an insult, so she is fine. For now.' Kioshi ponders. "Nothing really. I honestly don't even touch my hair in terms of brushing. To be even more honest, I'd like it spiky." He explains surprising the long haired blond.

"Is that my hair color I see in your hair?" Yona continues innocent as ever.

"My hair is strange. I think it's because the five dragons from the old days cursed me with it, but I have absolutely no proof so I just assume it's just my bad luck." Kioshi tells her politely.

"Do you have a crush on Yona?" Soo-Won questions directly.

Kioshi turns with a locked and loaded glare. "No, where did you get that idea?"

He holds up his hands in surrender comically. "You just seem to talk about your hair with her without yelling, so I thought you did."

He huphs at the blond. "The day you die is the day I start thinking about crushes."

"Awww! You do wish me a long and happy life!" The blond cries out happy on the outside. Inside, he knew it was a clear insult.

"I don't know about that. Some things don't happen the way you plan them to." Kioshi snaps back in an even tone.

"Ain't that the truth." Hak says to stop a one sided glaring contest between Kioshi and the smiling Soo-Won. "Anyway, I have a question for you, trusted guard."

Kioshi rips his glare away to look at Hak. "What is it?"

"What do you value more, freedom or peace?" Hak asks. 'I need to know if I can trust this guy.'

"Freedom obviously." Kioshi answers without hesitation.

Hak raises an eyebrow while the other two just listen to the two. "Why? Even though there will be wars, crime and countless other things? Would you still want freedom?"

A bright light flashes in Kioshi's eyes. The light of determination. "Of course." He replies earning gasps from the two bystanders. "Because it would be our choice. Not by some higher up who thinks he knows what's best for us. But I do respect the king since he has to deal with all the people who disagree."

"Why do you say that?" Hak presses on.

"I would knock those fools to the ground and demand one very good reason why we shouldn't." His eyes harden considerably. "No matter who it is."

"Even family?" Yona speaks up.

He frowns even more. "No." He says getting a sigh of relief from her. "I don't plan on ever having one." He continues. "They would die because enemies would think they had an advantage over me." A moment of dark tension passes then Kioshi smirks brightly at Hak and Yona. "Enough of this depressing crap though, you said you want a spar, right?" He questions the spear user.

"Yeah, follow me." He demands showing them to an archery field. "First we'll see who is the better archer."

"Sure." Soo-Won agrees.

"Your on!" Kioshi exclaims pulling out one of his daggers and twirling it around then catches it in reverse grip. "Don't mind if I use this, do you?"

"Only if you don't mind losing so easily." Hak says thinking it's too heavy from such a far distance.

"Is that a challenge?" Kioshi asks in a challenging tone.

Meanwhile, Yona is staring at the dragon carving on Kioshi's dagger hilt. A strange burning feeling flares inside her as if she found her reason for life. But that can't be it. 'Father told me never to even hold a weapon, so why do I feel so attached to it?'

The sound of an arrow flying through the air snaps her out of her trance finding that her crush had almost got a bulls-eye. Almost.

"My turn." Hak needlessly announces pulling back his bow string with the arrow ready. The moment he let go is the one second an enemy would need to know that that arrow is going to hit home. The arrow easily hits the very center of the target impressing everyone except Yona. She always knew he was a good shot after all. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden, if I may ask?" Hak asks the smiling muti colored hair teen.

"I guess you could say that I am happy that his head guard is nowhere near me now." He answers pulling his arm back. His eyes focus completely on nothing except the center of the arrow that claims the center of the target. With amazing precision and skill, he throws from the side forcing the dagger to slice through the air. Its tip slices the very center of the arrow claiming the center of the target for itself. Kioshi smirks in victory. "That is how you penetrate an enemy." He says.

Hak stares thoroughly impressed. "Color me impressed trusted guard."

Soo-Won laughs a little to show sportsmanship. 'Why is he so happy? He is never this happy. I'll have to look into this later.' The blond thinks waiting for Kioshi to grab his weapon.

As Kioshi is about to reach out for his dagger a sense of danger screams at him. He grabs his other dagger from his other sheath and turns around deflecting an arrow with the flat end of the blade. His eyes land on Hak nodding in approval.

Kioshi takes his dagger from the target and places both of the blades in their respective sheath. 'Was that a test? Or did he want me dead?' He watches as they head to the next field while getting yelled at by Yona for trying to kill him. 'Guess it was a test.'

They make it to the spar field and decide Soo-Won and Hak fight first. So Yona and Kioshi end up together far from them. Yona decides this as good a time as any to ask thestrange boy about the daggers. "Hey guard, I have a question." Smooth.

"Ask away, Princess." He responds turning his attention to her.

"Those daggers, do they have a special property to them or something?" She asks pointing towards where the sheaths are under his loose shirt.

His eyes narrow a great deal. 'Where does she get that idea? Only the five dragons are supposed to know this on the spot. Screw it, what harm is there in telling some princess?' Kioshi finally returns to his conversation. "Yeah. It is said to be made from the Crimson Dragon's skin from when he was a actual dragon still." He explains.

"That was never mentioned in the stories." She says curiously.

Kioshi snorts. "Not everything can be found in books, Yona." He says pausing before saying her name.

She freezes up surprised he said her name. "Did...did you say my name?" She asks slow enough to process it herself.

"Ah! Glad we could agree, so you can call me Kioshi." Kioshi offers grinning.

"Your turn guard!" Hak calls out while Soo-Won is walking to take Kioshi's place.

Kioshi pulls out his two daggers holding the right one in reverse grip. "Hope you can keep up old man." Kioshi states getting ready.

Hak readies himself as well. "I'm not much older than you, guard."

"Could have fooled me." He taunts.

End

There we go. I finished a sneak peak at what this story will be about. This will be a side story for when I can't think of anything for my other two stories, so don't expect super quick updates.

Did you like it? How do you think Kioshi will do? Do you like how I started this? Just an FYI, I usually am bad at introducing the first chapter of stories, so spare me on that remark.

This will not be a OC and Yona pairing. This won't be focused on romance, sorry. If you see any mistakes, that is because I have no beta reader, so that is a thing too.

Without anything else in mind, thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back people! As of writing this intro, there hasn't been a single follow or favorite, so I'll just thank you all who are still reading this! Thank you!

Don't think I have anything else to announce, so read on!

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

"I thought I was supposed to fight the loser?" Kioshi says until a thought come to mind. Kioshi smirks getting cocky. "You threw the match to him just to fight me, didn't you?"

Hak just tilts his head up in disgust. "You think I would throw the match to fight some weak guard?"

"No, but I'm not some weak guard." He states starting out in a walk. "I'm the best killer!" He yells breaking into a run putting Hak in the defensive. However, Kioshi slides around Hak and once right behind him, Kioshi pushes his foot in the ground starting to slash at Hak's back. "You lose!" Kioshi tells him.

"Nope." Hak simply says. He twirls around avoiding his dagger and tries to use his momentum to swing his spear type weapon at him in retaliation. "You lose."

Seeing no way to dodge, Kioshi uses his other blade to block the spear only to skid on the ground a few feet tripping backwards. So instead of falling on the ground, he back flips into a crouching position. Kioshi pushes off the ground with both feet propelling himself to shoot towards Hak at an impressive speed.

Meanwhile, Yona is staring wide eyed at her guard and his opponent. "Killer?" Yona asks the air, but Soo-Won took that as a question to him.

"Well he does tend to kill his opponents if they threaten his life." The blond explains sounding a bit embarrassed.

"Will he try to kill Hak?" Yona questions fearing for her guard/friend's life.

"Probably not. It seems he has a point to prove. Or so he thinks." He responds watching as Hak comes extremely close to cutting Kioshi's stomach, only dodging by pushing his back out and his stomach in. Kioshi throws a dagger at Hak, but he dodges putting the blade in the ground. He then quickly goes to grab it blocking the spear without a second to collect his thoughts. "Although I could be wrong and they are both trying to kill each other." Soo-Won admits with a sweat drop.

"Why does your brother have to be so violent?" Yona asks sweat dropping too.

"Never really found out. He just seems to always need to prove his strength against everyone." He replies.

"So where did your father adopt his from?" Yona asks trying to figure out Kioshi at the moment.

"Don't know exactly, but I heard it was a bloody massacre." The blond answers acting like he was thinking about it.

"That's horrible!" She gasps in horror. She moves her vision over to the fight and is shocked more that Hak is caught in a stalemate with Kioshi. "How is he so strong?"

"Training all everyday, while it's not what he did, he might as well have. He fights in so many disadvantages against training dummies that you'd think that he was born to fight in any conditions. Maybe a assassin in another life?"

"Give up guard! You can't win!" Hak exclaims loud enough for the two others to hear.

"Bet!" Kioshi shoots back with the same, if not, more intensity. He then tries to knocking him off his feet by a leg sweep, but Hak jumps falling into Kioshi's trap. Kioshi proceeds to jump and throw heavy kick rick at Hak's face only to blocked like he anticipated. This throws Hak back some feet by forced backflips. Before Hak could think out a reaction Kioshi is already above him. Not wanting to kill Hak, Kioshi puts away his dagger and pulls back a fist ready to finish the spar. If you could call it that now. "This is finished!" Kioshi states sounding happy.

He brings his fist down onto Hak's unguarded back during his backflips forcing him face first into the ground. Kioshi smirks sheathing his other dagger knowing he finished the spar. Hak gets back to his feet easily as if that was just an inconvenience.

They both put out their hands and shake smirking at each other. "That was a good match guard, though we didn't try our best, I now know you aren't as weak as I thought." Hak explains letting go of his hand.

"Same here. What's your name? A strong fighter to another strong fighter." Kioshi goes on. He really didn't try, but he did use a little more power than usual.

"My name is Hak the Princess's personal guard." Hak answers bowing just slightly.

"My name is Kioshi." Kioshi says. He leans over to Hak making sure only he would hear. "Keep an eye on your little Yona over there tomorrow." He stands back up straight away from him. "Or not. I sometimes get bad feelings that are just that: feelings that are bad. It could be anything." Kioshi explains happy sounding. "But after tomorrow, you probably won't ever see me again."

The two on the side finally decide to run on over and greet them. Hak is still staring at Kioshi looking disturbed. "Why...why did you call her by her name?"

'So he only heard her name and stopped listening? Tsk, he'll regret it.' Kioshi processes in his mind. "Why not? She'll call me by my name and I'll call her by her name. That's how society works, does it not?"

"Yeah, but-"

"There you go! I don't give that kind of authority over to anyone other than myself." Kioshi intterupts proving his point.

"Excuse me you two, I have to speak to my guard. Be right back!" Soo-Won says and pulls his guard far away. He stops when around a corner and shoots a look of curiosity and anger. "Why are you so happy? I know that was a lie earlier, that and it didn't make any sense."

"You want my real reason?" Kioshi asks with a grin. "Because even if you do know, you can't do anything without it jeopardizing your plan!" He exclaims laughing a little.

"Tell me, guard!" The blond orders harshly.

A glint of amusement flashes in Kioshi's eyes clearly. "I killed one of your guards earlier! Thought he could attack me, so I finally did what I should have done a while ago if it wasn't so strategic!"

Soo-Won's eyes narrow in anger. 'Damn it! He knew I wouldn't be able to do anything without everyone freaking out and ruining my plan!' He coughs into his hand to let out some air. "No matter. I need you to stand by his room tomorrow night so that nobody walks in."

'Oh yeah! Not only will I escape, but I'll get to betray his trust! Best thing to ever happen!' Contrary to his inner feelings, Kioshi calms down and nods serious written all over him. "No problem."

"Good. See you then, your dismissed to do whatever." The blond says walking back to the other two.

Kioshi finds a tree near him and jumps onto a high branch and onto the roof to run over to a good vantage point to listen to the three teenagers. "Really? I really wanted to talk to him more!" Yona whines loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your selves for now." Hack says thinking up some personal training.

"Don't go after the guard Hak." Soo-Won says sounding a little upset about the name.

'Figures, isolate me and everything returns to normal. I'll follow that Yona girl today. I need the amusement.' Kioshi goes on in his mind.

Many hours later

Kioshi currently is pretty much still stalking the Yona girl. Even though she is supposed to be in her room. 'Wait. Wasn't there something I was supposed to do?' He asked himself in thought. He calms down slightly. 'Nope, that's tomorrow. I'm good for now.' His eyes catch movement behind Yona. 'What's this?'

The figure catches up and touches Yona scaring her to paralysis. Kioshi swiftly jumps over to the figure in the shade of the shadows. He squeezes the figures shoulder tightly frightening the figure into a wall while Yona is still too shocked to move.

Kioshi slowly stalks into the light towards the guy he recognizes as a ally of Soo-Won. "Looks like you wanted to harm the girl." He points out moving quickly and planting his knee in his gut sending the guy's spit out of his mouth forcefully. He moves his knee away letting him drop to the ground. "Leave before I send you to the dungeons for your transgretion." Kioshi orders the fallen man.

With a look of fury, the guy gets up and runs away clutching his gut. Good thing Kioshi held back almost all his power. The moment the guy is out of sight,Kioshi begins to walk away himself.

"Wait!" The red head on the ground calls out and Kioshi does just that.

"Yes? Yona?" He asks as if nothing happened. Although pretty much nothing happened.

She stumbles up. "Why did you save me? You know nothing of me."

A flash of excitement and guilt flows through his body quickly. "Well, just remember to check up on your father tomorrow night. It might change your life." He says not even trying to subtly avoid her question.

He then jumps into the night and disappearing from her sight. (Hehe, I rhymed.) She slumps against the wall sliding on the floor. "What does he mean?" She slowly gets back up. "Maybe if I find Soo-Won he'll know?"

As she turns, Kioshi appears again. He chops her tech putting her to sleep. His eyes follow her as he catches her in his arms. "Nope, this was only a dream for you. You absolutely won't ruin my escape even if I have to hurt you."

He quickly takes her to her room and tucks her into bed. He straightens up and watches her for a few minutes. The crimson haired girl is different, Kioshi knows this. However, he refuses to believe it is any important difference. A girl who knows nothing of the world outside these walls? Useless.

Kioshi sighs. "This is the reason that I think having one person in such power is stupid. Too easy to get rid of and replace them." Kioshi leaves through the window silent as to not alert anyone of his presence. He lands on the ground gently and walks away. "I could escape now and nobody would notice, but that wouldn't be fun." He mutters to himself.

The next day

Yona is currently outside alone with Soo-Won in absolute bliss. She has completely forgotten what happened the night before and is getting a gift from the blond. This a beautiful moment in their history. For now.

What fun would it be if it was just beautiful? Kioshi is spying on them because he has nothing else to do. The moment he gives the hair pin to her, Kioshi almost laughs out loud. 'That's the hair pin that he bought at that cheap store on the way here! I thought he was just buying it for his looks, but wow he is cheap!' He thinks still desperately not to laugh.

Yona accepts it buying the blonde's lie like it was the only true answer in the world. This made Kioshi sober down to irritation. The fact that he is lieing so easily to her disgusts him to no end. Lies aren't the best, but against a clueless girl? Disgusting.

The two walk away together leaving Kioshi. This time though, Kioshi leaves the two alone to themselves. He lays on the soft grass looking up into the bright sky. He sighs forgetting his troubles and looking at the sky thinking of the future when times will be nice, where he can relax without remembering what a problem was. A smile of serene calm washes over him more. "It starts tonight."

Later at the king's door

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few." Soo-Won says walking in his quarters.

He nods and walks away the moment the door is closed. He starts to sprint and stops in the middle of a arena looking place. There is a voice in his head. A deep evil sounding voice.

"Don't you dare move from that spot."

Kioshi looks around seeing nobody. "Where the hell are you?" Kioshi mutters looking around for any sign there is a intruder.

"You won't find me like that." The voice says confident.

A smirk forms on Kioshi's face having an idea. "Invisible, evil and intent on stopping me? Could you be a dragon?"

There is then a booming laughter in his head making Kioshi flinch. "With those three characteristics? How did you guess?"

"Because, I am always in bad situations and meeting a dragon is definitely considered bad." He replies.

The voice silences for a minute and talks again. "This is your time to do what your great ancestor had done, protect my decedent. The one with crimson hair." Kioshi's eyes widen in shock. "I am your blades you use, but I can't say anything else now. She's coming."

Kioshi turns in time to see Yona running towards him in tears being chased by guards. Kioshi grabs Yona in a hug then jumps back dodging an attack by one of the guards. He looks behind him seeing more guards blocking the way. He looks back in front to find even more guards and Soo-Won standing and looking pissed off.

Kioshi grins looking at the blond. "What's up bastard?" Kioshi asks the blond noticing the blood. "Or should I say bastard king?" He continues darkly feeling that Yona walked in on her father's death.

"Why were you not guarding the doorway?!" He growls out.

He lets go of Yona until Yona grabs his leg. She looks up to him with tears still streaming down her face. "Please don't die."

He nods looking back up. "Thought it was obvious? I was leaving." He says putting a look of shock and...pain?

"But...I thought we were brothers?" He states pain in his voice.

A fire of hate ignites in Kioshi's eyes. "Your brother? I hate you! Hate your guts and everything about you!" Kioshi's eyes bore into Soo-Won making him flinch. "If it wasn't for the fact that I want to see this girl you herself someday, I'd kill you now. But that doesn't mean I won't kill your followers!" He roars pulling out the two blades he has became the master of. "Bring it you sons of bitches!" He screamed louder as Hak jumps in to help.

The soldiers scream in a battle cry, but they stop when one of their comrades start to gurgle as if choking on water. They turn to see a soldiers with a dagger in his throat. The dagger, with nobody near, pulls itself out and flies hilt first into Kioshi's outstretched hand. The moment it made contact with his hand he crouches and pushes himself towards the afraid enemies signaling the start of the blood shed. Their dead comrade finally falls snapping them out of their daze.

But Kioshi had already began slashes and tearing in the guards in front while Hak had started on the other side of guards. Yona keeps staring at the dead body though. 'He just killed that man without a second thought. Does that mean the guard he was talking about yesterday...did he kill him too?'

Kioshi rips another guard with both of his daggers turning in time to cut a sword blade in half and stabbing him followed by being kick off his dagger a few feet away. He whirls around with a hard right hook to another guard's helmet putting a dent in it and possibly giving him a fatal concussion.

Hak is pretty much hacking and slashing his enemies looking upset. He mostly aims for their chest and stomach with occasional kick. Once he finishes, Kioshi is already glaring at some guard who is holding Yona hostage.

"Put down your weapons! I'll cut her! I swear!" He calls out to the two.

"Throw one of the daggers through her. It'll save us time." The dragon's voice tells Kioshi happily.

"You wouldn't want her dead, what is your plan?" He mutters.

"Find out." It taunts.

"I will." He responds throwing a dagger straight towards Yona's heart where the guard's heart is. Everyone drops their mouths, even Soo-Won. As it nears her, Yona accepts this wanting to be with her father now more than ever.

It finally goes through Yona into the guy's heart. No, I mean STRAIGHT through his. The guy is sent flying while Kioshi pulls the dagger back with his power. The dagger returns and Yona still doesn't even have a single drop of blood on her. It was like she wasn't ever there.

Kioshi stares wide eye at this faintly hearing the guard's last words. "What...happened?" The guards coughs up blood falling asleep.

"I'll tell you later boy, now get away with her and the Hak guy!" The dragon yells.

He runs grabbing her and running off. "Come on Hak! We're not strong enough to take on a whole army with Yona like this!" He yells getting Hak to follow.

They run and finally reach the gate finding two more guards, but he doesn't give the two a chance. Using a free hand, he throws a dagger and Hak attacks the other before they could do anything. Kioshi picks up his blade and the three run out the castle. Yona's home. They left their old lives behind.

End

That is where we'll end this chapter! I'd like say thanks for favoriting my story! You know who I'm talking if your reading this! Thank you!

Now I don't have much else to say except to those who read my other two stories: not very far yet. I'll finish their chapters eventually.

With that, thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	3. Chapter 3

Well welcome back you lovely bunch of people! Too bad I don't know you people enough to say you are for a fact, but I can assume. Thank you guests for your review, I really appreciate it! I will thank you each properly at the end. Not much else to say, so let's start!

Chapter 3: The Snake Demons

A look back freezes Kioshi forcing Hak stop, seeing as how he is still holding Yona. There is a group starting to run out the castle looking for the three. Kioshi motions Hak and resumes running through the forest being careful not to let Yona get hurt.

They already had a good half hour head start, so they run a while longer and finally stop at a little area that is good for a rest. Kioshi gently lays her on the ground and gets punched into a tree and is held up by his shirt collar by Hak. Kioshi doesn't even attempt to fight back. He knows he deserves this. "Whose side are you on?" He questions anger evident in his posture.

"I have no side, I only plan to stick around until Yona there decides to hunt him down or not." He replies evenly and honestly.

Hak makes a grunt of disapproval. "You betrayed your own brother! What makes you think I can trust?"

"First of all, I always hated him. Second, this isn't about you, this is about Yona and her choices. If this was about you, I would have left without a second thought like I originally planned." Kioshi answers painfully honest.

"Why do you care about her so much?"

Kioshi frowns unamused. "I don't. I am only doing this for personal reasons that I hate."

"What was that punk?" A certain being asks threateningly.

"So trust me or not, until she decides what to do, I'm sticking around." Kioshi finishes ignoring the dragon stuck with him.

"Well I'm taking her to the safest place I know of." Hak states holding him up still.

Kioshi looks over to Yona who had fallen asleep. He looks back to Hak without a expression. "Then I'll go too. You'll need whatever help you can get."

Hak stares into his eyes for a moment then drops him to his feet. "Don't even dare to hurt her." He states and goes to check on Yona.

"Couldn't if I tried." He mutters irked by the fact that there is one person immune to his blades. "Now where is your oh so safe place."

Hak looks back slightly. "Could you be not be so rude?"

"I'll try, but I have been around people I hated most of my life, so forgive me if my natural vocabulary sounds like an insult." He replies not sounding too interested.

Hak ignores that and checks Yona over finding nothing wrong with her. "Worst case scenario is she tries suicide and the other scenario is she goes into a deep depression." Hak informs sounding a little relieved.

Kioshi shakes his head no. "I need her to turn her trauma into her drive to take down the stupid jerk off that is practically the king now." Kioshi says easily. "Therefore, I will not let her kill herself."

Hak narrows his eyes. 'I need to get the Princess away from this guy. This guy wants to use her for his vengeance.' Hak thinks. 'I'll use tonight to sneak away. He falls asleep and I sneak the Princess off.'

Kioshi notices look in Hak's eyes. 'I know that look. He is going to something, likely soon. What is he planning?'

"We should take a rest, we need our strength for our trip tomorrow." Hak says laying himself on the ground.

"Your right." Kioshi admits without letting out any of his suspicion. He is extremely good at not letting his emotions out. When he wants anyway. 'So this is his plan? Sneak off while I sleep? Cheap trick, but would be effective if he was dealing with an idiot.'

Kioshi lays against a tree and closes his eyes and acts as if he fell asleep already. Hak waits ten minutes and then grabs Yona any attempts to sneak away. He looks back to see the guy still asleep. He nods and runs away quickly.

Kioshi snaps open his eyes and jumps into the trees and follows the two by silent tree jumping. He moves along the trees like a ninja would and catches up to Hak easily while keeping at a safe distance. He follows for a while watching him run until he finally stops a couple hours later.

Hak stops sweating heavily and looks behind him seeing nobody. "I actually got away. I guess he is strong with no brains." Hak aloud and panting. "On the bright side, I can rest easily now."

Kioshi scoffs silently at the man. 'That would be the day I die. I'm not falling for something so obvious.'

Hak lays Yona on a patch of leaves and falls on the ground into a much needed sleep. Kioshi steps off a branch to fall then lands perfectly on his feet. The multi color haired teen walks over to Yona and just stares at her. He specifically looks at the back length crimson hair.

"Her long hair will likely get her killed." He shakes his head. "I guess that will be a test of how far she'll go to live once she gets over her traumatized stage." He then jumps back into the trees and sleeps with one eye open to make sure he isn't left behind.

The next day is a plain day. Kioshi follows quietly behind Hak while said person carries the still shell-shocked Princess. But she has been crying a bit silently and asking where Kioshi is.

"Where is he Hak? Is he dead?" She asks once again.

Kioshi expects him to ignore her again, but he answers. "He said he would hold off the guards and he eventually died."

More tear fall down her face quickly. "I told him not to die...why does is every good person I meet die!" She cries out.

Kioshi jumps down and pretends to run up to them. "I finally found you guys!" Hak whips his head around and Yona stops crying. Kioshi walks up and pretends to be winded. "Those guards tried to beat me, but they were no match for my skill. Once I killed a sufficient number of them, I escaped."

'How?' Hak asks himself confused with many questions in his mind.

Kioshi puts a hand Yona's crimson haired head. "I would never leave you without your explicit order or I felt like it." He explains a little too brutally honest.

Yona wiggles out of his arms and desperately clings to Kioshi surprising both Hak. "Thank you! Thank you for surviving!"

"Don't you wonder why she cares so much?" The dragon inside his daggers asks.

Kioshi mentally sighs. 'I wish I could wonder, but I already know.' He answers telepathically. Kioshi pats Yona on her head. "I told you they were too weak to take me on. Did doubt me?"

"Yeah." She admits fearfully and shaking.

"Care to share why?" The dragon says curious.

'Might as well, so listen up.' He starts. 'She is obviously still attached to Soo-Won, just look at her head.' The dragon looks through his eyes and spots the hair clip the blond gave her. 'She also lost her last family member to said blond. Now connect the dots.'

The dragon ponders it and finally understands. "So she believes that you are her lifeline now, right?"

Kioshi hugs Yona back trying to calm her. 'Close. She doesn't think it consciously. Her subconscious is saying that I am the closest to Soo-Won she can ever get to now and doesn't want me to leave anymore. It is a psychological problem and her traumatized state makes it worse.' He explains.

"How are you so smart?"

'Well to have a strong body means to know what your opponent is thinking or feeling and be able to exploit it. But for that you must have a wide range of knowledge.' He continues sounding very wise despite his young age.

"How did you find us?" Hak asks, but sounds more like a demand.

"To tell you the truth, I read a bit about you on the files before leaving and found out you lived in that Wind Tribe place and assumed that is where you would take her." He lies easily. He never actually read Hak's files, but he heard about the Wind Tribe having a strong guy with his description, so he would have known where to go if he did get left behind unknowingly.

'There are files about me? I hope nobody else finds them if they exist.' Hak thinks.

"You'll protect me now, right?" Yona asks in a pleading manner.

"Last I checked, that is his job." Kioshi replies pointing to Hak. "Besides, unless you give me a straight answer about what you plan to do, I will do whatever I want." Kioshi looks to Hak now. "We should keep going, no telling how long we will actually stay under the radar." He says looking behind him. He can only assume.

Hak frowns nodding to himself. 'Hasn't attacked me or her yet. I'll have to keep my guard up, but if he actually is a person we can trust then I would feel guilty. But how did he know the lie?' He clears his head and sighs. "Your right, we should keep going."

They start walking again with Yona refusing to leave Kioshi's side. She is walking now, but she won't talk anymore. She is remembering the past and looking into the sky. She tenses up frequently forcing Kioshi to just pick her up and carry her.

Hak isn't doing too much better either. He is looking into the distance with his guard up, but a closer look proves he isn't really all there. If he were to be attacked he would just barely block the attack. A tree root is jutting out from the ground and Kioshi starts to grin.

'Trip! Please just trip!' He exclaims in his mind. Hak catches his foot on the root and falls face first onto the ground. Kioshi starts to laugh, but Hak turns quickly to see a stoic Kioshi. "It's windy today." Kioshi says even though there isn't too much wind.

He grunts getting up and continues on. The trio walk on for hours and finally stop. Kioshi doesn't like that though. He looks around feeling a sense of foreboding.

"This place doesn't feel right, we should keep moving." Kioshi states to Hak.

Kioshi feels a poke and looks at Yona. "I need to be alone." She says weakly.

Kioshi frowns. "Does it have to be right now?" She nods. He sets her on her feet reluctantly letting her walk away for privacy. Hak takes a seat against a tree lazily. "Im going to keep an eye on her anyway." He says turning away.

"Why don't you trust her a bit more?" Hak asks feeling weird about saying that. He doesn't feel like himself. Maybe too much stress?

"She is a traumatized girl that you nearly broke by telling her I am dead, so sorry if I I worry over a girl with a clouded mind." Kioshi snaps back while turning around to say it.

Hak gets up and stares down at him. "How did you know what I said? I know I left you asleep back there!" He exclaims.

Kioshi snorts at him. "If you thought I was asleep then you are a terrible guard. I was wide awake waiting for you to sneak off. I then decided to follow you two in the shadows, but she could have been worse off if I hadn't revealed myself." Kioshi tells him.

"Why not just walk away? You could have easily got away like you wanted at the start." Hak says honestly more curious than furious.

Kioshi grunts. "All I can say is that I can't leave her on her own without her explicit order or when I know she is completely safe." He says turning back around then runs over to where Yona should be. He finds her starting at a poisonous snake and not moving an inch. The snake turns it head towards Kioshi though. At an unnatural speed. Kioshi's eyes narrow at the snake's green eyes. 'Not only is the green eye a bad thing, but its head should have popped off at the speed.'

The snake seems to grin malicious intent clear and jumps straight at Kioshi. It opens its mouth showing fangs that shouldn't even be possible for it to have. Kioshi moves to the side just barely avoiding it and watches as it is crushed on impact against a tree. It is no doubt dead, but what was it?

"W-what was that?" Yona asks shakily.

Kioshi doesn't take his eyes away ans sees a red smoke disperse into the air and disappears completely. "I can only assume a demon." He turns to Yona finally. "They only attack when they are either disturbed or bored. But it seems this one was after something." He explains having met a few demons before. "They can be killed like regular humans, but they get stronger each kill. They just consume all the power of the prey."

"It...it said to get my assassin and order him to stay still so that he could die." She falls on her butt. "I told it I had no assassin then you came here."

"Well I didn't think we would run into demons already." The dragon inside the daggers says grimly.

'I knew I would see them again soon, but how did they find me already?' He wonders racing through different possibilities. 'I can only assume that me being with her gives off a large signal to demons in the area. That also means I'm her assassin or something.'

The dragon snorts in approval. "You figured it out finally? She is my descendant and you are to protect her."

'I could only assume. Why else would she be the only person with crimson red hair? I do too, but only streaks with other hair colors. It doesn't surprise me.' He replies.

"You are going to be an interesting one indeed. And boring."

'Screw off.'

"Where is Hak?" Yona asks quietly.

Suddenly Hak is running over to them with eyes narrowed. "We need to leave now."

"Right. Let's go." Kioshi orders while Hak grabs Yona. The two start to sprint rapidly. "What changed your mind?" Kioshi asks Hak.

Hak doesn't reply for a few minutes, but he finally does. "I saw a snake with eyes glowing green."

"That was a pretty weak demon then. Novices glow green, adept glow yellow, skilled don't glow at all and anything stronger glows deep red. And considering it was a snake demon, you could kill it like a normal snake." Kioshi explains evenly. After all, he met a few before.

"We seriously need to have a discussion on what we should know about you and what you know one of these days." Hak states deadpanning. A whole group of glowing green eyed snakes are at the bottom of a ledge they stop at and they stop. "How are we supposed to get past them?" Hak asks more to himself then anybody else.

"I'll distract them while you take her to your little tribe." Kioshi orders getting ready.

Hak nods in approval. Yona doesn't like it as much though. "How will you survive?"

He walks away dramatically. "Their only novice snake demons, they can't kill me easily." A couple yellow eyed snake catch his eye, but he doesn't see the need to tell them. "I'll see you guys when I get there."

"Right." Hak replies to the multi hair colored teen.

He stops at the very edge and takes a deep breath. "HEY YOU DEMON SCREW UPS!" He bellows getting their attention. "COME AT ME!" He bellows still and jumps down towards the pit.

"Nnnoooo!" Yona cries out. Hak starts to run to safety against Yona's protests.

Kioshi pulls out one dagger and stick it in the side of the wall of rocks then curves it to force the momentum to the side. He then runs along the wall with the dagger cutting through the rocks easily while the demons give chase. He reaches the end of the rock wall and flips to the ground watching the other two get away without a single problem. Kioshi then focuses back on the demons that stopped infront of him. He stares into their gleaming green eyes not seeing the two yellow eyed ones.

"The two others are planning to ambush you, but from where?" The dragon tells the teen.

'As easy as killing them all is, is there a faster way to deal with them?' Kioshi asks. 'Some kind of magic, skill or something?'

"Yes, but it requires-"

'You know what? I'm just going to tear them apart!' Kioshi cuts him off throwing the dagger and commanding it to move around cutting them all apart. One of the yellow eyed ones comes hurling at him, so he whips around slamming a fist through its body from face to tail with nothing left of it except for the smoke.

The other yellow eyed one jumps at him to and Kioshi just puts an arm up as the snake demon bites down. The demon starts to try and infect his blood with its poison, but a large dragon appears in place of Kioshi in its eyes. The demon lets go and tries to get away. Kioshi steps on its head effectively killing it.

Kioshi frowns at the two holes left behind from the dead snake demon. "That was fast." Kioshi states with a frown. He looks to the last green eyed snake demon get cut and catches the dagger sheathing it.

"Why didn't you let me finish?" Crimson Dragon demands feeling slightly offended.

"Would it have honestly been helpful?" Kioshi asks crossing his arms and just talking out loud.

"...Maybe."

The teen rolls his eyes. "Oh please tell me then, oh wise dragon-sensei." He says sarcasm flooding his voice.

The dragon lets out a purring sound. "I love that name. Dragon-sensei."

Kioshi just deadpans. "Oh son of a-"

"Watch your mouth." The dragon orders.

"Whose going to stop me?"

"Dragon-sensei will!" The dragon announces. "Because I am the only one that can help you learn things you don't even know!" A few moments of silence follow.

"Think I'll pass." Kioshi states starting for the two that should be long gone.

"You can't just pass! You need to be able to protect the girl from anything!" Dragon-sensei exclaims.

"Keep trying to force me and you'll be the only one calling yourself Dragon-sensei." He threatens effectively shutting the dragon up.

As he reaches the rock wallshe looks around. The dragon starts to laugh mockingly. "You can't get up there without my knowledge!"

Kioshi spots a sturdy looking branch about half way up and smirks. He jumps at the wall and jumps off onto the branch. The branch shakes a bit, but stays steady. Kioshi readies himself then jumps and then jumps off the wall just barely grabbing hold of the ledge. He pulls himself up still smirking.

"What was that Dragon-sensei?" Kioshi asks laughing heartily. "Who needs whose knowledge?"

"Oh screw off you unnatural asshole."

"Watch your mouth." Kioshi says copying what the dragon did earlier.

The dragon refused to say anything so Kioshi continues on the path to the Wind Tribe. He sprints all the way there and finally catches sight of Yona and Hak. The two are sitting around still panting.

Kioshi walks up to them with a straight face. "Why did you guys stop?" Yona jolts up in surprise staring at him like he has a second head. "What?"

"W-w-what is that?" She asks pointing behind Kioshi.

He turns around and finds a miniature, size of a baseball bat, Crimson Dragon behind him. He glares right at the dragon. "My name is Dragon-sensei!"

Kioshi turns back to Yona. "It is nothing important."

"What!?" The dragon cries out.

"Hey Hak." Kioshi calls over only to find the guy asleep with his eyesopen. "Hey Yona." He looks to her finding she had fainted. "Why am I supposed to look after these two?"

"Technically only my descendant."

"Yeah, but it seems she is attached to this guy and she can't take anymore stress." He replies.

"You have your work cut out for you."

Kioshi sighs loudly. "Unfortunately."

End

Aaaand that's a wrap! I finished another chapter of this lovely story finally! It took while though and thanks for waiting.

Before I forget, I know they were regular snakes in the original story, but the demons will play a good size role in Kioshi's backstory. So please accept them.

To my most recent Guest: thank you! Your part of the reason I finished this chapter faster than what I was going at. And I will keep updating!

The first Guest: thank you very much! Your comment is very much appreciated.

Without anything else I have to announce, thanks for reading and have a great day/night/morning!


	4. Chapter 4

I finally decided to start this story again! This is for those who like a layed back OP character that isn't fooled easily. Or for those who are bored. Lets face it, you have so much better to do, but you grace this story with your presence. Boredom? Yes. Anything better to do? Yes. Are you? No.

Lets start!

Chapter 4: Wind Tribe's Unwanted Hero

Kioshi is currently ripping his shirt sleeve off. Why? "Stupid snake demon." He mutters wrapping the ripped sleeve around his two snake bite holes. "Making me rip my shirt."

He had tried looking for others option, but being in a forest forces you to act fast when treating a snake bite and he really didn't have time. He ties a knot around it and sighs that he is finally done. But seeing the dragon makes him stand up.

"Why did you decide to manifest a illusion of yourself in front of Yona?" Kioshi questions thoroughly impressing the Crimson Dragon of his abilities of perception.

"How did you know it was just an illusion?" Dragon-Sensei asks basks

Kioshi just rolls his eyes. "You can only have a form in the form a pair of daggers that I hold, so considering your power, you had more than enough to cast an illusion of what you look like. Otherwise you would be flying around still protecting her instead of traveling with me."

"You have me there." Dragon-Sensei admits. "I appeared thinking I could speak with her myself, but I guess I can't. I was going to tell her that she needed to find the other four dragons, but maybe she should just live like a normal villager at that Wind Tribe."

Kioshi scoffs at him. "Too bad the royal army doesn't see it that way." He says taking a seat of a fallen tree trunk. "You think that just because we escaped they would leave us alone? We killed the guards in our way and I insulted the probable new king and she saw the murder of her father by the blond maggot. I think they aren't going to leave us alone."

Dragon-Sensei nods solemnly. "Yes, I know. She can lay low there though. Maybe even live there. You will stay-"

"No." Kioshi cuts him off.

The dragon's eyes narrows. "What did you just say?"

Kioshi stands up. "I said no. I will not risk my life if she decides to live the tribal life. I'm not done traveling yet. Plus, I had just escaped slavery, I will not be going back to being by the side of some girl I haven't known longer than three days."

The dragon image flies over to him. "You will, or else." He threatens with a growl.

"What are you going to do about it? Your dead and only are able to do whatever I need you for which isn't much." Kioshi tells him matter of factly.

He puffs out smoke angrily then fixes him with a glare. "I won't teach you any of my powers then. You don't need my powers if your not going to use them to protect her." He says disappearing.

Kioshi sighs in frustration. "Is everything out to frustrate me? Oh well, he's gone now." Kioshi look to Hak and finds him just waking up. "What's up Hak?" He asks looking bored.

He shoots up and points at him animatedly. "Why are you not dead!? There was hundreds!"

"I missed you too buddy." Kioshi replies. "How long until we reach your little tribe?" He continues deciding to ignore Hak's obvious hint at wishing him dead.

Hak wipes his eyes getting up. "Shouldn't be too much farther. Maybe a few hours if we run as fast as we can."

Kioshi laughs dryly. "No no no. We're walking."

"That would be another day."

Silence. Kioshi picks up the unconscious Princess. "Looks like we are running." He replies carrying her bridal style.

Hak tries to wish it were him holding her, but he spots the ripped sleeve and makeshift gauze. 'Did one of the snakes bite him?'

Kioshi turns to Hak. "Lead on Hak. We need to get some fresh clothes and real beds to sleep in. I'll likely leave the next day, but you and Yona can't be with me. The army is going to be after us, so I'll attack some caravans that I see to turn their attention towards me."

"Too complicated, just stay with us a couple days. Some free days won't hurt you." Hak offers innocently.

Kioshi looks at him trying to analyze Hak. "Why do you want me around longer?"

He looks between Yona and back to the guy holding her. "She seems to like you, I want her to be happy and safe." He explains in a sad tone.

Kioshi flinches. 'This guy may be a jerk, but he cares about her.' He thinks. "Fine. I'll stay around until I see that she is all settled in." He relents. "But when she is, I'm off."

Hak just sighs. "That's all I'm asking of you. Thank you."

Kioshi walks over to him. "Don't thank me until it has been done. I haven't done anything yet. Now, are we leaving or not?"

Hak smiles at Kioshi and nods. Hak starts out jogging then quickly shifts into an all out sprint. Kioshi easily keeps up making sure the Princess doesn't fall out of his arms. He frowns lightly.

'You better be worth all my troubles girl.' He thinks. A closer look brings a smile. 'Although, you may just be the cutest girl-' He shakes his head. 'No! She isn't cute!'

They keep this pace up for a good hour and a half before finally stopping. They are literally on the brink of fainting. Although Kioshi went at half his full speed, he still had to carry Yona and is tired and wanting a nice long hibernation. Hak is barely even able to breath correctly.

"Let's sleep dude." Kioshi wheezes out dropping Yona on some leaves. The girl hasn't woke up yet through the whole run through the aggrieving forest. Hak just nods and falls on his back asleep before hitting the ground. Kioshi lazily looks around and watches a squirrel jump on Hak's head. This brings a tired grin to his face. He gets on the ground and lays down.

Kioshi tries to sleep, but he can only get into his twilight sleep state. He can only get on the edge of sleep and awakening. He sits up after a half hour being very curious. He looks at the ground pulling out one of his daggers. He begins drawing random things in the dirt. He then hears his stomach growl. He looks around seeing and hearing nothing.

He stands up then proceeds to walk off. He is now hunting for his food quietly. A movement to his left catches his eye and he reacts at that moment by throwing his dagger only to miss a rabbit. He missed just barely. He wipes his eyes and sees he cut its neck. He normally would've threw the other, but the look of pain the animal had when he looked into its eyes.

He immediately moves his eyes away and throws his other dagger into its heart putting him out of his misery. He walks over and puts away the two blades after wiping them off. He picks it up by the ears and walks back to the others. He then skins it and cleans it off. Although he did all of this slowly due to his lug tired arms. He listens around and hears no water or streams. He sighs in exasperation.

He gathers a pile of burnable branches and rocks and creates a makeshift fire pit. He then lit it by making sparks from his blade and a rock. Next he sets the skinned rabbit in the fire while it is on a stick and keeps turning every once in a while. The rabbit is finally done and he looks up to find night has begun some time back. He finishes the food and rips the legs off and walks over to Hak. He kicks Hak waking him up.

"Here." He says kneeling down to hand it to the guy. He takes the meat and starts to bite into it. Kioshi then moves over to Yona. He takes off its arms and then nudges Yona awake. She wipes her eyes yawning. Her eyes take one glance at the meat and she sits up straight. Kioshi hands her the whole rabbit body while he took the front feet. He walks away to a tree and leans against it. A sigh escapes his lips then takes a bite of the cooked rabbit savoring the taste.

"Thank you." Yona says quietly.

"Yeah, thanks." Hak adds after a yawn. "But what made you go and do this for?" He asks.

Kioshi swallows his food happily. "We haven't eaten in some time and since I couldn't sleep I decided that we needed some food in our stomachs." He replies and proceeds to take another bite. After swallowing he continues. "This is supposed to tide of over until we get to your tribe."

Hak cracks a tiny smile gaining a little respect for the guy. He looks at his share and starts eating. 'I guess I was a little too hard on the guy. I think I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. He could be a good ally.'

Through this, Yona quietly eats little pieces while still zoning out. Not even a thought is going through her mind. Just a blank stare looking into the flickering flames.

Kingdom of the Emperor

Meanwhile, Soo-Won is sitting in a chair outside, thinking about what he is going to say when the leaders of the tribes arrive tommorow. He sighs when Kioshi popped in his mind again. 'Why won't you leave me alone?' He thinks.

Flashback

"Thought it was obvious? I was leaving." He said shocking Soo-Won while also hurting him.

Flashback End

He shakes his head trying to get his words out of his head. 'Why won't it go away? Was I really that close to him?' He asks himself. A sad smile spreads across his face. 'I guess he was. Because not only did he hurt me, but I let some of my emotion slip. It only proves this more since I was ready to kill the Princess and the bodyguard.'

"Greetings your Majesty." A guard greets breaking him out of his thoughts.

Soo-Won forces a smile and looks over to the guard. "Did you find them yet?"

The guard grimaces while trying to keep looking at the soon-to-be emperor. "That's the thing, your majesty. We couldn't find them." This intrigues the royal blond.

"Why aren't you still looking then?" He asks curiosity clear in voice.

The guard's gaze turned away. "A lot of the guards are afraid to give chase."

A chuckle escapes Soo-Won's mouth. "I know that Hak of the Wind Tribe is powerful along with Kioshi, but that is something you were supposed to learn to fight against."

"It's not that. Yes, we are scared of Hak, but Kioshi is different." He starts yo explain. "We seen his training and how cold hearted he is killing his enemies and now that he is not containable, we are afraid of what he might do to us."

The blond adopts a a thoughtful look. 'So he already struck fear into their hearts? That could be a problem.'

"But there is good news." He continues gaining an interested look from his king. He motions for the guard to continue on. "The Fire Tribe general is not afraid and is willing to attack them."

A smile takes spreads Soo-Won's face. "I can only assume that the and Hak are heading to the Wind Tribe and the other is unpredictable. He could have left them to themselves or he could be helping the two out. He is usually unpredictable."

The guard nods understanding this, but scared even more. "So he could be here at this very moment?"

The blond shakes his head. "He knows that sticking around here is a suicidal move, so he is taking his chance to get away."

"That is very true your majesty."

'Where are you Kioshi? I hope you are safe…'

End

Hey guys and girls! Here is the next chapter! Sorry, but I keep getting distracted by all kinds of things, so yeah. Thank you all! Thanks for following, favoriting and reading this story! Let me know if you wanna see more and have a great day/night/morning!


	5. Update

This is just an update on my story and a review. So sorry about no update. I am in the middle of writing a new chapter as of posting this. Now without further interruptions I will respond to my review and followers and favoriters.

acieaisboss: I will not stop this fanfiction so don't worry. I just had been working on my main story and my new one, so no worries. Kioshi thanks you for the compliment by the way. Yona and Kioshi's relationship won't be much for a while. If they do get together then it'll be some time. Reason being all my stories, including this, is purely written as I come up with the idea. Never written ahead of time. This will definitely not be a yaoi. I have no intention of making it that. Lastly, thank you for you support!

Thank you favoriters and followers! Before I say bye, you can ask me anything you want, but I please be within reason. Now thanks for reading this update and have a great day/night/morning!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello my loyal friends! How have you all been? I hope you have been doing good.

Let's start this train of adventure!

Chapter 5: Fire Tribe VS Kioshi

"There it is." Hak announces pointing to a gate leading into the tribe.

Kioshi looks at the gate sighing. "We have another mile to go, so could you hold Yona the rest of the way there?" Hak nods. Kioshi hands the sleeping Princess over to Hak happy that he doesn't have to carry her now. "Thanks."

The two keep running towards the Wind Tribe arriving one minute later. They stop at the gate being greeted by two sleeping teen boys. One is blond while the other is black haired. Hak's eyes twitch a bit. Kioshi gives a deadpan look at the two.

"Bums." Kioshi mutters.

Hak puts Yona down then kick the two over onto the ground. "The clan's guards take naps now?" He asks rhetorically.

The multi hair colored teen crosses his arms. "I've seen five year olds do better than this." He states.

The two roll over to face Hak. "Master Hak?" The question.

Hak holds up a hand. "Hey."

The two get up and walk over to them while one yawns. "Hey stranger. What's it been, teen years?"

Kioshi crouches then nudges Yona to get her up. "Wake up. We're here." She nods wiping her eyes. She stands up as Kioshi stands up too.

"It's only been three." Hak replies.

"Why are ya here?" The black haired boy questions.

"Did ya get fired from the general's post?" The blond one asks smiling like an idiot.

"I see your laxness hasn't changed." He says.

"We're the wind clan. We don't resist the flow of the wind, we go with it." The blond one says doing some weird wave motion with their arms.

"We sleep when we are tired." The other one adds beginning a new motion.

"These two are guards? Whoever decided this must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel for guards." Kioshi states bluntly.

The two slouch down. "So cold." The two mutter at the same time.

The people in the tribe start to look over and say hi to Hak. Yona stands still confused too what is happening. One girl comes up happy.

"Your as handsome as ever Make Hak!"

"Can you please just talk one at a time?" Hak asks.

"You sure have quite a bit of fans." Kioshi says to Hak.

He let's out a quiet sigh. "Unfortunately." He looks over to Kioshi. "You think they heard what happened yet?" He whispers.

Kioshi shakes his head. "I highly doubt it. This place is a little too far away to have heard about it. Only reason we got here when we did is because we were rushing." He answers just as quietly.

"Who are these two?" An old lady asks.

"Maybe the girl is his girlfriend!"

"I don't think so, but what about the guy?"

"Maybe a traveler?"

Hak puts a hand up to silence them. "She is a trainee lady in waiting. And this is my partner that also had the task of protecting the princess back at the castle." He explains without missing a beat.

"What?"

"Partner?"

"He is probably learning from Master Hak to become a proper guard like him!"

"What is your name miss?" A man asks looking at the nervous Yona. Not even a second later they question many other things.

Kioshi sighs. "Can we hurry this along? We are here so we should-" Kioshi starts to say, but is interrupted.

"She fainted!"

"Fragile little thing isn't she?"

Everybody starts to turn to look at Kioshi. "Whoever talks about my hair will get a broken nose." Kioshi states.

The blond and black haired guards slide to his side animatedly. "Why not?" The black haired one asks.

"It's so colorful that-" Before he finishes he is hit in the nose falling backwards. That same moment Kioshi is out of sight. He is standing behind the crowd inside the tribe.

"The two never did know when to stay quiet." A villager admits. The rest agree to the dismay of the boy with a broken nose.

"Hurry up Hak! Get her in here so that we can get her hydrated and fed proper food." Kioshi calls out surprising everyone.

"Such speed!"

"Master Hak trained him well!"

Hak nods picking Yona up. He walks through the crowd talking to the guard without the broken nose. "Where is Elder Mun-deak?"

"You kinda missed him. He left to go to the Crimson Castle." The young guard answers. Kioshi walks up beside Hak.

Kioshi nods understanding since he knows of Soo-Won's plan. "Of course. Not only that, but I can assume there was a the Five General summon. Am I correct?"

"Yes." He confirms. "Now normally it would be Master Hak here, but instead they summoned Elder Mun-deak. I find it very fishy."

"I do too." Kioshi says earning a confused look from Hak. "Why would he let us leave if he needs the Wind Tribe general? Very strange."

"So you weren't fired?" He asks disappointed.

Kioshi brings a hand to his chin. 'He needs all of their agreement for his plan to work and while not everyone liked him, a dead King is big news that will make a general or two think twice about who they are making their next Emperor. Especially since he has to say Yona and Hak are dead.' Kioshi frowns. 'That is where the blond jerk rules though. He is a master in silver tongue. As much as I can do the same, that guy has the mask of an innocent boy that could fool almost anyone. All in all, he will no doubt succeed in becoming the Emperor.'

"Hurry up Kioshi." Hak says a little ways ahead of him. Kioshi wordlessly walks up to him ready for whatever happens next.

Palace Meeting Room

The five generals are currently sitting around a round table. Tension circulating around everybody. A black haired man with some stubble of a beard looking ready to blow a gasket.

"What's going on?! You summon us here on short notice and then you tell us the king has passed away?!" He asks irritably.

"Apparently Princess Yona and General Son Hak have disappeared as well." A blond man says.

"Elder Mun-deak, do you know something regarding Hak's whereabouts?" An older looking man sporting greyish looking hair questions.

An older looking man gives the guy an doll stare. "What are you implying, little fire clan boy?" He replies.

"There is a rumor going around the castle that the king was murdered by General Hak and Princess Yona was taken away as a hostage." He explains. "Not to mention some boy killed so many guards to help General Hak escape without being caught."

The blond man looks at the General of the Fire Clan. "You shouldn't make assumptions. If he's missing, perhaps something happened to General Hak as well."

The first man to speak earlier grins. "The Lightening Beast was more powerful than me at the age of thirteen! He won't die that easily!"

"Quiet please!" Soo-Won says walking into the room with two guards at his side. "Three days ago the king was murdered by an unknown assailant and Princess Yona and General Hak went missing." He explains stopping before the generals.

"Then this…" Elder Mun-deak starts with disbelief.

"Please leave this case to us." Soo-Won requests. "If you find them, simply notify the castle." He looks around. "Please do not harm them without permission or announce it to the public."

"But-"

"If we publicize this incident it will throw the kingdom into disorder and incite conflict between the clans." He explains. (Seeing as the rest of this conversation won't have any new things, just imagine the rest so that it isn't just a rewrite of the whole scene.)

Back with Kioshi

Kioshi is currently sitting inside a room that the tribe had given to him for the time being. They had been generous to say he could use it as long as he needs, but he just doesn't need to stay for that long. He lays on his back looking at the ceiling lost in thought.

'I am finally free, but why do I feel lost?' He wonders. 'I have plans to roam around the land, of course. However, I feel like that isn't what I should be doing.' He sighs. 'Maybe sticking around with Yona will bring me some kind of purpose or enjoyment.' The sound of a couple specific idiots catch his attention. Then comes the sound of metal hitting one of them. He stands up looking at his ripped sleeve that is still wrapped around his arm. "I should get someone to help clean the wound properly." He says to himself.

He opens his door to see Hak kicking as the guard duo from earlier. He walks away ignoring them. He looks around observantly for anyone that would know where to clean it. He turns a corner and finds a young woman with brown hair cleaning the floor in another room. Seeing her, he walks into the room.

"Excuse me, miss." He says getting her attention.

She stops cleaning to give him her full attention. "Is there something you need, sir?"

"Is there a medical kit? I need to clean a wound I got on the way here." He explains pointing at her wound that is still covered.

She nods leading him to a closet. She pulls out some gauze and disinfectant spray. Kioshi unwraps the ripped sleeve to show two deep punctures surrounded by a bit of dried blood. The lady pulls out some cloth squirting some disinfectant on it. A minute later it is cleaned and wrapped in proper gauze.

"Thank you." Kioshi thanks starting to walk out.

"No problem. Have a good day." She replies getting back to work.

He walks out the room now bored. "What to do now? I guess I might as well just get some fresh air." He suggests to himself. He walks outside looking for a lake to enjoy bathing in. He strolls through the woods finally finding a…"What the hell?" Kioshi says staring at a completely dry lake. Not a single drop in sight. Kioshi narrows his eyes. "What is going on?" He mutters.

"Hey Kioshi." A familiar voice greets. He turns finding Yona with some clothes.

"Good luck cleaning those Yona." Kioshi says.

"What's that that supposed to mean?" She asks innocently.

"Take a look." He moves to the side showing her.

"I can't clean these Hak." She states.

"You haven't even tried yet." Hak replies.

"Get over here spear boy." Kioshi says.

He eventually does widening his eyes. "The river's dried up!?"

Later

"There's no water in the river!"

"It's not even the droughts…"

"Calm down!" Hak tells everyone present. "I just sent Heang-dea upstream to investigate."

"Young Master Hak, now's not the time to take it slowly!"

"Nothing is going to change just because we fuss about it." Hak replies. "We can buy water from merchants for a while. We should have enough supplies for now."

"Exactly, so shut up until there is a real reason to panic." Kioshi states looking at the present villagers.

"Oh, it's the Elder! Elder Mun-deak is back!"

"Old man!" Hak calls out running over with Yona and Kioshi following close behind.

"Princess!" The Elder exclaims being hugged by Yona. "Thank goodness you're safe." He says happy to see her. "I didn't want to believe it, but when I heard the king passed away and you and Hak left the castle…I regret not being there for you…"

Kioshi frowns. 'So he didn't say that they are dead. What of me then?' He looks up. "Did anybody mention anyone else going missing?"

The Elder let's go of Yona finally noticing Kioshi. "I heard that a some boy killed many guards the same night the king passed. I don't believe that, but that is a possibility. Why?" He explains narrowing his eyes.

Kioshi smirks. He has this guy figured out. "You sure gaze away pretty high up secrets." He states. "Could it be you suspect it was me?"

The man gives a nod. "With hair like yours-"

"What was that old man?" He asks giving him a death glare.

The Elder sighs. "As I was saying. It wouldn't be hard to not assume it was you you. Am I wrong?"

Kioshi calms himself down. "No you are not wrong. I killed all those guards." He admits putting the Elder on edge. "But that's a story for another time. Look at your river." He says pointing to the river. Or at least what used to be a river.

"Hey Hak! Oh grandpa!" Hak's little brother calls over to the group.

"Heang-dea's back!" The guard with black hair states.

The group walk over to the blond guard, Heang-dea, being treated for some bruises. "Heang-dea, those wounds…" Elder Mun-deak says trailing off.

"What happened?" Hak asks.

"Oh I just messed up a little. When I first went upstream, to my surprise, the fire clan guys were damming the river, so before I knew it, I picked a fight with the armed troops. Kinda regret it, but at least I tried." He explains.

Kioshi frowns. "So you said they are upstream?" Kioshi questions. Heang-dea nods. "I think that won't be a problem for much longer."

Yona grabs his arm earning her a questioning look by Kioshi. "Don't leave Kioshi…please." She begs.

He puts his other hand on her head. "Sorry, but I have a feeling that this fire clan business isn't just a coincidence. I am going to send a message by breaking the dam." He says shocking everyone listening to the two. "I am sure we will meet again, but until then, stay by Hak's side." He takes arm back gently from Yona's grasp saddening her greatly.

He is then stopped by Mun-deak. "I don't know why you are doing this, but are you sure you wanna risk your life for us?"

"Of course. I am glad to help, but I have my own agenda in this as well." He smirks walking upstream. 'Let's see what you are made of, Fire Clan fools.' He thinks as the wind blows gently through his colorful hair.

End

And there we are! I finished this chapter finally! After a while, I know. I think you all deserve an explanation.

I kinda got caught up writing my other two stories. And I always think I will do this later, but I don't. Reason being that I don't know if people read this that like it. I know the followers and the three comments say they like it, but to be honest, the only reason I did this one is because of my third comment. If not for that, I would never have written this chapter. Bottom line is I need comments once in a while to know that this isn't some waste of time that is just there.

Now I will tell you why most of this is just a rewrite of the anime. It is because I need the plot to take place as well as add my own ideas in. Kioshi may be a huge part of the story, but he can't change everything. Sadly.

With all of that being said, be sure to comment follow and favorite my lovely friends and have a great day/night/morning!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi girls, boys, men and woman! Thanks for clicking this chapter of this story! You get a reward! This chapter! …What? Did you expect something more? Well sorry, but this is all you get...and more! Maybe.

Chapter 6: Fight for the Water

"Hey Kioshi." The dragon greets. Currently Kioshi is walking his way to the dam. Nothing much going on yet.

"Oh hey. Thought you weren't going to talk to me again." Kioshi says a little surprised by the voice of the dragon.

"I know this mission of yours is to protect the Yona technically. That being said, you want everyone to turn their sight on you. Right?" It asks.

Kioshi nods. "Why? There isn't really another choice." He replies. The dragon chuckles a little bit.

"Well Dragon-sensei will teach you a trick to turn their attention away from you, Yona and Hak!" The crimson dragon exclaims. Kioshi just deadpans. "Can't look at me like that if I'm not there! Ha!"

"Childish old lizard." Kioshi mutters.

"I heard that punk!" It yells. It proceeds to clear its throat. "You can manifest a certain pair of clothes that will benefit you in these kinds of situations."

"What good will that do? Different clothes won't matter once they see my hair." He replies.

"What if I told you it hides your hair beneath a full body light armor and cloak?"

"I'm listening." Kioshi says now interested.

"Well it is dark crimson for obvious reasons, but there won't be a mask. So be careful of who sees you." The dragon warns.

"So how will this work?" Kioshi asks.

"Just imagine yourself in said clothing. Then push out some energy." He explains.

"Energy?"

"Remember how when you get serious you feel something burst inside you that increases all of your senses and things?" It asks.

"That? I just assumed that it was just because of the daggers." Kioshi admits.

"Well they definitely amplify the intensity of your energy." The dragon tells him. "Just try doing that, but fair warning. You won't be able to change from the clothes you manifest without getting the physical clothing themself. In exchange for your clothing now you get that clothing."

Kioshi just sighs. "I've been meaning to get rid of these clothes for a while now anyway." He mutters starting to channel that energy of his. He channels it to every part of his body then pushes the energy out with all his might feeling nothing happen.

He looks down at himself and finds crimson clothing in the form of what an ninja would wear. This is the case only for his shoes, torso and pants though. Like the Crimson Dragon inside his daggers had said, there is nothing for his head. There is, however, a black cloak on his back with a hood he could cover his head with.

"Pretty decent clothing." Kioshi says admiring them a small bit.

"Decent? You must mean absolutely perfect." It corrects.

"This should help, but I want them to know who killed them. I don't approve of what they're doing, so I will make sure they learn from this mistake." Kioshi says nearing his destination. He finally arrives to the dam finding a bunch of fire tribe soldiers.

"Would you look at that boys. We already found the Emporer's little monster." One soldier states pulling out a blade as the others look over.

'Seems to be a small group. I'd say about thirty soldiers without their commander present.' Kioshi assesses in his head.

(I'd like to warn that it will get bloody and violent here, so just a heads up.)

The soldier who spoke first walks right over to him with a smirk and his blade out. "I don't think we had an exact order of bringing you back alive. Hehehe, we are going to-" He stops all of a sudden coughing up a bit of blood.

"You try to take away the most important resource that poor village has then talk crap to me?" Kioshi questions in a cold tone. He pulls out his dagger from the soldier's chest. "That infuriates me to no end." He states planting a few slashes across his chest.

The soldier falls on the ground dropping his weapon dying as his body hits the ground. The rest of the twenty nine soldiers ready their weapons. Some pulling back their bows with an arrow while others pull out swords and spears. Kioshi just glares at them. Kioshi blurs out of their vision shocking them all.

"Where is he?!"

Suddenly another two soldiers fall to the ground with stab wounds in the back of their head. However, Kioshi is still unable to be seen. One soldier growls.

"He is wearing a crimson outfit! Why can't we see him?!" He yells upset. He then is seen being thrown at a tree at break neck speed. Next thing they all know he is headless sticking to the tree. His head had been smashed into nothing on impact.

"I'm getting out of here!" Another soldier says turning around to meet the cold gaze of Kioshi himself.

"Should have thought about that before I got here." The multi color haired teen states. He proceeds to grab him by his throat as arrows fly at Kioshi. 'Seems they finally are fighting back.' He protects himself by moving the soldier in his hand in the path of the arrows. The arrows all implant themselves into his back bringing a pained scream.

Kioshi drops the soldier looking at the rest of them. Not even a minute in and he had killed five soldiers. Not very much of a challenge. As he expected.

"This guy's a monster! Just like they had told us!" Another one exclaims.

"So who wants to tell me why they put a dam here?" Kioshi asks standing on the wooden logs.

"Like we'll tell you." One brave soldier, or stupid, says.

Kioshi blurs then sucker punches the guy in his throat crushing all of the muscle and bones in his throat. The soldier's eyes go white from the pain and falls to his knees holding his throat. His struggle for breath rings loud through the deathly quiet field. The guy eventual stops then goes limp falling on his face the rest of the way.

"I didn't ask for any defiance. I demanded an answer." Kioshi states.

"We got orders from our commander." One of soldiers says fear evident in his voice.

(Violence end for now.)

"Anything else I should know?" Kioshi questions.

"N-no."

Kioshi nods. "Take your six idiot friends as example that you're treading on thin ice when causing trouble. You never know when I'll be near." He tells them jumping up then disappears as hundreds of cuts are made into the wood causing the dam to break and let the water return to the dried up lake.

"I…I want to quit." One soldier says as another soldier faints while another wets his pants.

Over In The Village

"Hey look! The water is returning!" An older woman announces as water streams back.

"I can't believe it." Heang-dea mutters in disbelief.

"You best believe it." The voice of Kioshi tells him from behind the teen. Heang-dea turns around to find Kioshi in some new clothes and wet.

"How did you get the water back?" The old man that is the leader of the village asks walking over with Hak in tow.

"A little physical persuasion always worked well with me." He replies not mentioning how violent he got. "But now there is no chance I can stay here." He continues.

Mun-deak nods solemnly. "I'd like you to take some supplies if you must leave."

Kioshi smiles slightly. "That would be greatly appreciated."

"I am going with him." Hak says surprising them. "I am probably wanted almost as much as he is, so if I go with him then they'll set their sights on us two while the Princess can stay here." Hak explains.

Kioshi nods. "I see no problem with Hak coming with me. It'll give me someone to talk with for a while." He adds.

"Very well then." Mun-deak says. "I shall get your supplies ready. They should be ready by tomorrow morning, so you two stay here for the night. You can leave by the break of dawn."

Kioshi nods walking to where his room he was in earlier is. Hak goes to find his younger brother though. He has to let his little brother know what is going on and let him know to keep Yona safe. He knows the boy can't, but he knows the boy with try.

Kioshi is halfway to his room when he encounters a strange feeling. The feeling that something bad will happen. He takes in his surroundings realizing that he is in the middle of an empty street. The sound of something heading straight at him at a fast speed informs him enough to easily sidestep whatever it is.

Kioshi watches as a shuriken flies straight into the wood of one of the buildings. His eyes narrow looking around. There isn't anyone in sight though. He grits his teeth.

'It is a bounty hunter already. But how would the hunter have found me already?' He wonders keeping vigilant.

Back With The Fire Clan

"I still can't believe he used us as bait." A soldier grumbles.

"Yeah, but at least that monster will be out of our lives forever now." Another says.

"Our comrades died!"

"It sucks, but oh well."

Over With Kioshi

'The only way this could happen is if the hunter followed me here. If that is the case then they would likely sent more than one to kill me.' His thoughts are interrupted for a brief moment to dodge eight more shuriken fly at him. He swiftly and effortlessly maneuvers through the sharp throwing stars. 'Could it be that one came for me while the other saw Hak and decided to split up?'

Kioshi hears faint foot steps on the ground from where the hunter was staying. The hunter shows himself in nothing except some normal clothing as if he was trying to blend in with the crowd. His face is covered with some facial hair and a few scars running along his neck, cheek and forehead. A strange sight to behold indeed.

Kioshi let's out a low whistle. "Looks like somebody attempted to do my job already." Kioshi states hinting at the hunter's scars.

The guy huffs. He then pulls out a plain machete. Nothing fancy or interesting about it. He stars a quick run already angling his weapon. Kioshi just sighs dodging to the side lazily. The hunter brings the machete towards Kioshi without missing a beat. Too bad the multi color haired teen ducks sweeping a foot towards the hunter.

The guy notices and jumps, so Kioshi smirks pulling out his own dagger as the hunter comes back down. Kioshi simply throws the dagger into his chest where his heart is. The hunter's eyes widen in shock at how easily and soundly he was beaten. He the hits the ground while Kioshi commands the dagger into his hand sheathing it once it is clean.

Kioshi looks at the guy on the edge of death. "Answer me honestly and I'll kill you quickly. Lie and I'll make your pain a lot worse." He says in a calm voice. "Did you come alone or did you bring more?"

The guy glares as much as he could at Kioshi. "Why should I….listen to you?" He questions as he spit out some blood welling up in his throat.

Kioshi shrugs his arms. "Where is the harm in it? You're guaranteed death either way, so what's to lose?" Kioshi asks. He then turns smirking. "Besides the money they'll walk away with if they happen to report our location to the Emperor." He adds.

The guy stiffens his near dead body. Kioshi knows his way around a guy like this. A bounty hunter wanting the money for himself or else they'll make sure nobody else gets it. "There is one other. He is leaving to tell the commander now and will likely be coming after you two soon." He admits.

'Two? I guess that means he's unaware of Yona's presence in the village.' He assesses in his head. "Thank you bounty hunter." Kioshi thanks sincerely. "Now would you like it in the head here or somewhere more private?"

"Right here." He replies. Not a second later one of Kioshi's blades are planted in the head of the now dead bounty hunter.

Kioshi sighs picking up the body. 'I guess throwing him in the bushes outside the village will work.' He thinks pulling his dagger out of his head and putting it back in its sheath.

He goes about doing that as Hak walks to him from a distance. Kioshi throws the body into the bush outside the huge gate seeing no guards since they are probably at the lake he got back for them. He isn't particularly worried about the blood on his shoulder since it kind of blends in with his crimson outfit.

"Hey Kioshi." Hak calls out gaining his attention.

"Hey Hak, what are you doing here?" Kioshi asks casually walking to Hak.

"We have a problem." Hak says in a grave voice.

"Bounty hunter that said his partner is sending information now?" Kioshi asks.

Hak chuckles a bit. "Sounds like the same thing happened to you?" He then frowns. "We should still leave early before they get suspicious when their hunters don't go back."

"You're probably right." The other teen admits. "Do you have anything you need to do while I gather some things for the road?"

"Yes I do. Let's meet here when we're done." Hak tells him walking away.

Kioshi sighs. "Looks like we'll be leaving Yona here after all." A smile tugs at his lips. "Too bad. I was starting to enjoy the company of a girl."

"Wow, you are sad and lonely." The dragon says.

'Nobody asked you!' Kioshi exclaims in his mental link with the dragon.

End

Wait…I finished a chapter?! I can't believe it! I actually did it! More words for you!

Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I lost ideas for a while and worked on this in my spare time when not doing a different story of mine. Hope you enjoyed this! And a shout-out to all our new friends that followed and favorited.

Not much I have to say today. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following and have a great day/night/morning!


End file.
